Addiction
by Platinum Angel1
Summary: Seifer saves Fujin from her nightmares


Addiction  
  
  
  
'Its funny how life works. You're born, grow up, mostly with a fucked up life.  
You go to school and learn useless facts that you'll never use, then you proceed through  
you teenage years, carring out meaningless relashionships and getting your heart broken.  
Then comes the real world. Ah yes, the cruel real world. You get a full time job, waking  
up at 5 am to arrive home at 8 pm, stumble into bed and repeat the process the next day.  
It's a never ending cycle, and as it continues with each revolution, it fucks you over.'  
Seifer ran a gloved hand through his soft blond hair, musing about life and all that  
was around him. He stared out the hotel room window at the sparkling stars in the night  
sky. His emerald eyes taking in every second of the beautiful sight. They twinkled and  
sparked in the dark cloak of night. No matter how many times Seifer looked at that sky, it  
always enchanted him. It always looked different, like a chameleon changing to it's  
surroundings. The night sky veiw from the Balamb hotel room was his favorite of all  
places, he never really knew why. Maybe it was because he was comfortable here. It was  
the only place he really ever called home. It was where he met his posse, the very posse  
that lay asleep in the hotel room with him. They had met on a starry night like this, at a  
Garden banquete ages ago. When his friends deserted him during the battle against the  
sorceress, he would stand outside under the stars to remind him of the good old times  
they had together.  
A noise from across the room startled him, sounding both like the soft coo of a  
dove, and a small frightend child. It was Fujin. She was stirring in her sleep again,  
probably another nightmare. She'd been having them ever since they had started living in  
the hotel. She would never tell him what they were about, but he didn't need her to. Every  
time he asked her, she got a strange look in her eyes, like it would hurt or scare him if sh  
told him. He knew that he died in every one of her nightmares. Sometimes she would  
whisper his name in the night, almost calling out to him. That was her worst fear, losing  
the people she knew and loved.  
He moved from his seat at the window nearer to the bed. He always woke her up  
when she had nightmares, after all he hated to see her scared like that. His silver angel  
tossed and turned, platinum hair falling in feathery strands around her face. he stared at  
the petite figure, letting his emerald eyes take in the beauty of her metalic glow, more  
beautiful than the sky had ever been. He had always admired her soft angelic glow, ever  
since they had first met. He fell in love with her at first sight, he just never had the guts to  
tell her. Hell she was Fujin Sanada, the untouchable. Even if you tried she'd blow you off,  
like a cold wind on a november day.  
Breaking out of his little world, Seifer sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He  
removed his leathery gloves and sat them on the night stand.  
  
"Fuu...: He whispered , placing a warm hand on her cheek. Her skin was cold, like snow.  
He chimed her name again through his soft lips.  
  
"Fuu...wake up..."  
  
She sat up abruptly, scaring him slightly, but he recovered quickly, making his voice  
soothing and sweet.  
"Hey" he whispered gently, tucking a strand of silver hair behind her ear.  
  
"Oh Seifer!" she cried, throwing her small arms around him, sobbin uncontrolable. "I-I  
thought you were gone-"  
  
"Shhh..... it's okay, I'm here Fuu....I'm right here." He consoled her very little, she was  
still clutching to him with no intention of letting go.  
  
"It was so real Seif. Squall....he stabbed you with his gunblade, an' I couldn't save you. I  
tried but I just couldn't.......you left me." He hugged her back tightly and gently kissed her  
tempel, brushing his fingers down her spine.  
  
"I'd never leave you Fuu, you know that. You're everything to me. you keep me safe and  
happy. I could never live without you around."  
  
She had woken up like this many times before, but never had she trown herself at  
him as if it were a matter of life or death. This one must have really scared her. Seifer had  
grown accustomed to rescuing her in the middle of the night. Was it that he was  
accustomed, or that he was addicted.  
'Yeah thats it, an addiction. No matter what, I can't get enought of her. Every  
touch, ever smile drives me to the brink of insanity. I'm addicted to saving her from  
nightmares, addicted to being her Knight. I guess I'm addicted to Fujin. I need her like a  
crack addict needs their drugs to keep them in check. Fuu's like a drug that is good for  
you, she's one of a kind. Like extasy, you take it once, and life is never the same without  
it. I'm addicted to her smile, her beautiful crimson eye, her platinum hair. I'm addicted to  
loving her.'  
He let out an annoyed sigh, trying to banish the thoughts from his mind. She  
needed him right now, and what was he doing? DAYDREAMING! The sigh sent a wave  
of fear over Fujin. She had let her composure crumble, and thought she had angered him  
in the process of doing so.  
Almost instantly she remover her arms from his neck and apologized profusley for  
being so open.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm annoying you. You haven't gotten a wink of sleep in days Seifer. Why  
don't you go lay down, I'll be fine." No matter how hard she tried she couldn't make it  
sound like the truth. She wouldn't look him in the eye when she said it, she knew he'd see  
right through her.  
  
"What are you talking about Fuu?" With reflexes like a cat, he snatched her arms and out  
them back around his neck, then wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her in  
closer to him.  
"Annoy me? Fuu thats the thought that is farthest from my mind. Now tell me whats up  
with you. You're obliviously not fine."   
She tilted her head away from him, glaring at the soft blue carpet on the floor. She  
was too embarrased to even look at him.  
  
"Oh Fuu come on, at least look at me. I hate seeing you like this, talk to me." Ignoring his  
comment she yet again removed her arms from his neck and backed away from him.  
  
"Y-you should get some sleep Seif.......go to bed...please.."  
  
"Who can sleep with Rajin snoring like that." He looked over at their bronze friend,  
sprawled out across the small bed. A sound that closley resembled thunder escaped from  
his mouth.  
  
"Besides, he's taking up the whole bed, how the hell am I supposed to fit on there? An'  
I'm not about to sleep on the floor. I'll let the bastard sleep a while longer, then I'll kick  
him onto the floor for the night."  
Fujin stifeled a small grin. Of any one Seifer was the only person that could make  
her smile.  
' No matter how many times I look at him, his eyes always have that glow. That  
curious questioning look that always sparks upin those emerald eyes. Lord it drives me  
crazy. I could stare into those eyes forever if he'd let me. But thats just the thing, he  
won't. Seifer's a play-boy, getting evey damn bimbo that he wants, then tossing them  
aside when he's done with them. They're always beautiful blondes. Yup, the typical  
blonde hair, blue eyes, medium height, full chested type. So I figure he wouldn't even  
want a platinum haired , short, crimson eyed albino. Not to mention, my eye patch isn't  
that appealing. I wish I were beautiful, like the girls he dates. Maybe then he'd want me.  
I've loved him for so long , I've forgotten why I'm attracted to him. Oh wait a minute, I  
remember! That infamous Seifer smirk. I fell in love with him at first sight. Tonight, I  
could swear he felt the same. No that can't be, he'd never love me the was I love him.  
As for the nightmares, I can't really explain them. Maybe I'm just scared of losing  
him again, like I did when Ultimeca was around. I mean sure I never had him to lose to  
begin with, but in a way he was mine, even he knew that. While other guys avoided me  
at garden, Seifer stayed with me. I respect him for that , I'm really greatfull he took time  
to be with me.'  
  
"Well then, I'll wait up with you Seif, he doesn't need much more sleep any way."  
  
"Yeah, ok..." Seifer laid back on the bed, arms behind his head. Fujin scooted to the edge  
of the bed, starring at the wall. An akward silence passed between the them for the  
longest time. Seifer finally spoke up, his voice nervous and low.  
  
"Hey Fuu.." He hesitantly asked, not sure if he really wanted to say what he was about to  
say.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you ever had a boy friend?"   
  
The question made the little hairs on her arms stand on end. Why was he asking her this?  
Why would he possibly want to know?  
  
"Well.....no.." She replied shyly, casting her gaze to the blue carpet, yet again.  
  
"How is that possible?" He knew why, he didn't know why he was asking her. Maybe he  
wanted to hear her say it: Seifer, you fucked up my life', because he did, or so he thought.  
  
"Why do you think? Look at me Seif.....look at me. Everyone at garden thought I was  
ugly, and so do I. It's the truth."  
  
It broke his heart to hear her say that. 'She thought that the whole time? No thats  
not it Fuu.....not at all.'  
  
"Fuu....I gotta tell you some thing." He sat up from his comfortable position and wrapped  
an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, so her head rested on his chest. "You  
remember that gym class we had together 'bout a year after I met you?"  
  
"Yeah how could I forget. It was awsome having you around. I hardly got to see you  
during the day because you're older and you had higher level classes. Gym was the only  
time we had to talk."  
  
"Right. Well we were really good friends then, we were inseperable. Well Fuu....  
something bad happened one day that I should have told you about. One day after class, I  
went to the locker room to take my shower, and a bunch of guys were talking about the  
girls in our class. It was Dincht, Leonhart, Nida, and about 5 other guys. They were being  
really perverted, surprisingly, 'cause I always thought Squall and his friends were gay.  
Anyways, I didn't really mind at first, but then Dincht brought your name up. He really  
pissed me off......the stuff he was saying. It wasn't that bad at first, he was just saying how  
hot you were and stuff. But then he started talking about getting with you.......sexually,  
except the way he said it was much more crude. I wouldn't have cared if he was talking  
about some dumb bimbo or any other girl, but it was you Fujin. I just couldn't listen to it  
any more. I hopped out of the shower, threw on a towel, and got over to 'em as fast as I  
could. When they saw me coming, they knew I was pissed off. I backed them all into a  
corner and I threatened them. I said that I would kill them if they so much as looked at  
you, or if any other guy in garden looked at you for that matter. I guess the news spread  
fast."  
He could feel her shaking in his embrace. His fragile platinum colored angel,  
shivering with sadness. He wrecked her chance to be happy, he was ashamed.  
  
"Why'd you do that Seifer? Why did you say that to them?" From the way she said it, he  
couldn't tell if she was sad or angry.  
  
"Well.....because you're Fujin! You're.........my Fuu. You belong to me, not some  
perverted asshole that just wants you for sex, thats why Fuu. I-I......never mind. You  
probably hate me now huh?" He spoke his last sentence in a defeated tone, as if he'd lost  
a battle. He was about to move his arm when an ivory hand caught his, and encircled their  
fingers together.  
  
"What were you going to say just a moment ago Seifer.......tell me."  
  
He froze, not quite sure what was happening, it was all so fast. 'So she wants to  
hear me say it? Why? Why doesn't she hate me? Maybe she just wants me to pour my  
heart out so she can stomp all over it with her steel toe boots. Maybe she feels the same  
way about me, as I feel about her.'  
  
"Tell me Seif." She persisted, burrying her head in his neck, nuzzling closer to him.  
Seifer was so nervous, he let out a small yelp, but soon enough he adjusted to it, resting  
his head upon hers.  
  
"Fuu...I love you. More than just a friend. I have ever since I met you, that one starry  
night. I love everything about you. You're every move, every glance, every smile. I'm  
hypnotized by you. I'm addicted to you."  
  
She turned to face him, staring into his curious eyes, searching for an answer from  
her. He looked almost scared, lost, confused, everything that Seifer never was.  
  
"I love you too Seif. I've been addicted my entire life."  
  
He stared at her for a moment, imprinting the image of the way she looked now in  
his mind. Not even G.F.'s would make him forget that memory. He leaned in and kissed  
her softly and sweetly, being gentle yet passionate all at once. Emotions flooded over  
them as everything was let go, they were as close to heaven as any human could dream of  
being.  
They fell back onto the bed, and fell asleep in eachothers arms, for the first time,  
but certainly not the last. After all, it was an addiction. the only good kind there is.  
***********************************************************************  
Well, how'd ya like it??? I'm still trying to write one that'll get awsome reviews/ I'm still  
just playing around untill I find my writing style. Please review, and don't be kind if you  
didn't like it! I need constructive critisisim!!  
  
  
P.S. I don't own any of the character's, SQUARESOFT does!! Thanx! 


End file.
